A Demon to Protect Humanity
by 7054
Summary: Noble six lives to fight another day. After capturing a Covenant Cruiser he finds his way back to his old home. Planet N.
1. Live to Fight Another Day

Naruto B-312

This is my Halo Naruto x-over idea. Those other Naruto Halo x-over are about Naruto being a spartan. This is one of those. Sometimes he travels dimensions. Not this one. Naruto is B-312, a hyper-lethal vector taken into the Spartan-III at the age of 12 after the VOTE. But this will all be explained in the coming chapters.

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

His back hit the ground and a moment later he felt pain blossom in his chest. He looked down and saw that an energy sword was currently resting its burning and sharp plasma blades in his chest. He looked at his soon-to-be-killer, an elite doing its version of a smile. Slowly darkness crept into his vision. He was content to die, but only fighting to his last. Slowly he raised his hand, aimed, and fired the magnum in his grasp. The rounds bounced of the monsters shields and it laughed at him.

Then the thing spoke in its broken English as it basked in the glory of victory. "Now Demon, you die, just like the rest of your pathetic heretical race." He yanked the sword out of his chest then plunged it back in up to the hilt. "Now, you die Demon."

Demon. He always thought it was ironic. Where he came from everyone thought he was a demon and back then he wasn't. Then, he metaphorically sold his soul to the devil. Then he really did turn into a Demon. A Demon to protect humanity.

He watched as the Elite turned its back on him as he went back to his commander to report. He moved his head to see the wasteland that was Reach now was, the Gas Giant that was Reach's neighbor, and beyond all that, the system's sun setting. The darkness that had been slowly creeping into his vision now spread quickly, consuming his vision until all he saw was black.

He felt his strength leave him. Here, he died.

'No.' 'What...what was that?' he thought weakly. The voice was soft but still felt the power behind it. Like the voice of a god thrown to Earth.

'NO!' This time Six knew it wasn't a figment of his imagination. He knew what it was and he would not let do what it was planning to do.. 'No. No! Not again! LET ME DIE!' he mentally shouted 'LET ME JOIN BETA COMPANY! LET ME JOIN JORGE, KAT, CARTER, AND EMILE! LET ME BE WITH MY FRIENDS AND COMRADES ONCE MORE! I DESERVE TO DIE.' With each shout he gained strength and slowly beat the voice down.

'**Never**' The voice was softer now but it still held power but now the voice was even more powerful. Soon it would have its way again. Six would not let it happen again.

But suddenly a small red light appeared in his sight. It quickly blossomed until all he saw was red. Then he saw Reach, the Gas Giant, and the setting sun. He shifted his head and saw the energy sword. Slowly it started to vibrate, moving upwards by some unseen force. Soon though that source was seen, a great powerful red force pushed the sword into the air. The sword went flying off somewhere. The red force came back down to heal the wound before surrounding Six's entire body.

Six found himself being lifted up, like some puppet whose had been picked up by the waist. 'The angry God had awakened.' he thought dryly. He dropped to the ground feet first. 'You will not have your eventually.' he thought. The voice replied in kind **'But until then, you will not die that easily.'**

The elites were stunned. Six looked around and counted five bodies of dead Elites. Plus two more about to join it. Seven. His lucky number. He charged.

The elite who had stepped into the fight near the end had his head caved in before it could blink. Then he turned around and grasped his would-be-killer's throat.

Six's short, but still spiky, blind hair moved as a brief gust of wind blew across the depleted wasteland. The elite looked him in his cold steel-blue eyes. The Elite saw that the Demon's eyes were different from just moments ago. They had been a warmer blue and oozed weariness and acceptance. Now they expelled power, defiance, and anger. "A true Demon." He muttered.

Six tilted his head westward looking at the sunset. The elite looked that way as well. He too saw the beauty of the scene. It was the last thing he saw.

Six threw the body westward. He looked around and saw a group of grunts, jackels, and even hunters and Brutes. His eyes hardened. The grunts ran for their lives, the jackels as well. The hunters backed away, and even the brutes were blown back some by the sheer intensity of his gaze.

"_**Go.**_" He said. The brutes and hunters broke ranks and ran as fast and hard as they could trying to get away from this Demon.

Six's hands trembled a-bit before grasping his head. His breathing turned ragged and forced. And slowly, the red aura that had surrounded him slowly faded. Six was again in full control of his body and looked for a ride out of here. After all, he didn't want to be glassed. He doubted even the fox could heal him if his was glassed. He toyed with that idea for a second before tossing it. He was still alive. He could help the UNSC, just like he promised.

He stopped his musings as he came across a Phantom Dropship, probably abandoned by the Covenant in their mad attempt to escape him. He walked into it and prayed he remembered how the hell to drive it.

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

Okay, this is shorter then most of my other chapters for most of my other stories. Its fairly good considering that I wrote this in less then an hour though. Note, that Naruto's transformation from loudmouthed never-even-hurt-a-fly-in-his-life into the almost silent, borderline grim reaper in flesh that is Noble 6 will be in a series of flashbacks once Naruto makes it back to planet N. Which should be two more chapters.

Will probably a NarutoxSakura. Don't worry, it won't be the same as others. Of course, dating a Spartan, no matter if it was a II or III, would be different. Of course there's always the no pairing. That's possible.

Anyway, good day

Signed,

7054

* update * fixed some grammar and took out some parts I didn't like. Pretty small stuff.


	2. The Chimera Excommunication

A Demon to Protect Humanity

Here's the next chapter for ADPH.

I've realized that my description for Naruto is almost non-existent. That's because I have yet to unlock all kinds of armor for the Spartans in Reach. As for facial features, I'm not sure, I am not good at stuff like that. I can barely understand what 'strongly-pronounced cheek bones' means. Just picture Naruto in Shippuden with short blond hair about an inch long, less dark fox whiskers, and a more stern look on his face..

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

Six was currently at the controls at the Phantom he had 'borrowed' from the Covenant that had recently been trying to kill him. Currently he was heading towards a simple Corvette. They had sent him the coordinates to dock almost immediately he had left atmosphere. It was obvious he was expected. And he wasn't one to disappoint.

He switched on the auto-pilot and got out of the control chair to survey the main bay of the vehicle. Like when he had opened the doors on planet he was astounded by the amount of weapons loaded on it. All of it human. And that got him.

He had witnessed Elites attempt to fight hand-to-tank even when the ground was littered with enough human weapons to outfit an army. There was just no way a Covenant soldier would use a human weapon. Now here was a phantom with at least two of every weapon humanity had. Plus ammo.

He walked along the wall the Covenant had put in to hold more weapons. He came upon a shotgun. He stared at the weapon for a moment. And then he was staring at Emile. He was standing there, spectral in appearance, his EVA helmet on his head as always, looking at him with, what Six assumed to be, a piercing gaze. Six took a step back. He looked down the 'hall' and saw a Carter, Kat, Jun and Jorge all looking as they were when they died, each 'based' around the weapon they had preferred. Carter was with a DMR, Kat a Magnum, Jun with a sniper, and Jorge with a heavy machine gun.

He took a deep breath and moment to fight back the memories, then looked back at Emile. 'Okay guys, let's do this.' He reached and grabbed the shotgun. He remembered the layout of the corvette-class ships and remembered how useful shotguns were on it. He walked down the hall and grabbed the DMR and magnum.

"Sorry Jun, but what the hell am I gonna do with that _inside_ a Covenant Ship?" He smirked a bit as he walked down to Jorge. He reached down to his left thigh where his hard-case was. He popped it open and pulled out his memorial to Noble. He quickly located what started it and showed Jorge his dog tags. Jorge put on a big smile, then dispersed into oblivion. He looked back and saw the others had done the same. 'They will pay. You guys can bet on that.'

He reached down and picked up the heavy. It was time to be the worst uninvited guest ever.

7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

Six was up against the bulkhead next to one of the doors that would open up once the ship landed. His plan was simple. Kill every Covie bastard on the ship, then pilot it to anyone of the numerous human colonies so he could return to active duty and the ship reduced to a black zone while every technician, engineer, and scientist the UNSC had could take it apart and learn all they can from it. Simple.

He felt the ship touch the bottom of the hanger bay. He lowered the shotty at roughly head height for an elite. He waited for about a minute, then an Elite stuck its head through the door. It looked towards the right, towards the cockpit, then left, right into the shotgun's barrel. Six pulled the trigger and Elite brain painted the inside of the door.

In one movement Six did three things. The first was flip the shotty, grab it by the barrel, pump it, and holstering it on his back, barrel up over his right shoulder. The second was a simple spin towards the door. The third was reaching down with his left hand and grabbing the heavy machine-gun.

He swung it with all his might like a man would with a battering ram. The barrel of it caught a poor grunt in the chest. As it went flying from the force of the impact, Six noticed that its front armor was crushed inward.

The gun completed its movement when Six caught it by its rear-most handle. Then he did as any angry Spartan with a giant machine gun surrounded by Covenant would do. He pressed the trigger. The action that took place after that was both indescribably graphic and also uneventful. A few plasma shots were caught on his shield but that was it.

By the time Six was finished, every alien in the hanger was dead or dieing. He dropped the heavy and reached for his shotgun. He took two steps before he heard the sound of an energy sword being activated. He turned just as the Elite jumped up into the air. He brought the gun to bear and without almost any aiming, fired. The shot tore a hole the size of a fist in the things chest and blew it back onto the phantom.

Then he ducked just enough to avoid the energy blade that would of cut him in half. He put the shotgun under his left arm and fired. He heard the growl and rolled to his left while simultaneously pumping the shotgun. He aimed for the killing blow but the elite had cloaked and was already gone. Six waited another minute before taking off for the bridge.

On his way there he noticed a lack of military personal as well as none of drop pods missing. That meant that most of the crew was on board, yet he hadn't come across them yet. 'Maybe they were all in the hanger.' he thought.

Since the hanger he had come across only a few of those pink floating things. He saw them taking apart the ship and apparently repairing it. The other thing he noticed was the amount of human technology throughout the ship. So far it was mostly things like laptops, weapons, fusion coils, and the like.

But as he walked onto the bridge he felt fear. There, connected to what he could only assume was a computer, was a navigational computer. Somewhere in its data bank, it had the location to every planet the UNSC had colonies on. And even if Cole Protocol was followed and all the data deleted, there was still a chance that some way could be found to somehow recreate the data. With it, the Covenant could glass Earth and every other planet.

He carefully swept the area and saw that no one was on the bridge. He cautiously raised the shotgun to his shoulder and walked forward.

Mentally he was wondering how the hell he would pilot it. Those thoughts were put on hold as he heard the sound of the energy sword activate. 'Damn it, again? They do not learn.' He took a long step forward and turned to fire only for the sword to cut the gun in half. With barely a second thought Six jabbed the still hot end of the shotgun at the Elite. It hit its armored body, and Six pulled the trigger, the gun clicked, and the elite flinched, but nothing fired. Six hadn't of expected it to. With his left hand, Six grabbed his combat knife on his shoulder. He stepped into what could be called personal space and with the knife in a reverse grip, plunged it into the things left shoulder.

He pushed down on the knife and the entire alien went down. He dropped his broken shotgun and reached for Emile's kukri that was on his belt. His hand met success and he pulled. There in all of its glory was Emile's favorite knife. He brought it down into the things brain and didn't pull it out until he was sure the monster was dead. He yanked both blades out and holstered them in their respective sheaths.

He again looked and saw no other Covenant challenge him. He took a glance and saw the armor of a Zealot. Most likely he was the captain of the vessel. 'Figures, the Covies always did put the 'little one in front, big ones in back'.

Now Six moved onto his next challenge. "How the hell am I going to pilot this thing?" he said exasperated. He walked over to a small hover chair, sat down, and ran a hand through his blond hair. He would really have to find a new helmet soon.

"I do believe I can help you with piloting this ship...Noble 6."

In a second Six was out of the chair with the almost-forgotten DMR in his hands.

"Now, now Six, I mean you no harm, I come in peace, take me to your leader." All the time the words were coming from Six attempted to place where the voice was coming from.

"Who are you and where are you?" He asked.

"Why, Noble Six, I'm saddened you don't remember me. We had just talked just a few hours ago."

And Six thought he heard a resemblance to the voice of Auntie Dot, the A.I. who helped Noble Team throughout the Fall of Reach. Except it sounded...different. More like...more like...

"The voice of a lover in ones ear Six? Is that what you think I sound like now. I'm honored."

'Not exactly.' he thought.

Then from everywhere globs of light flew to a central point of the bridge and formed the appearance of a woman. The woman had long blond hair, an average figure, and only had a long piece of clothe in her hands to be used as clothing. And somehow she looked like one of the most beautiful things Six had ever seen. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he drew a connection to Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty

"Dot? What the hell?" He asked dumbly. His eyes briefly traveled the former guardian of Noble team once and only once. Many men would be flustered about the beautiful goddess do to certain urges. He wasn't. He remembered overhearing that the augmentations would eliminate the urges. But by then he had resigned to his being a spartan. A human-sized weapon of destruction.

"I think that its not a good idea to piss off this one. Perhaps we should let Dot out. It shouldn't hurt her.."

"What do you mean! What's going on?" Six was confused, but he was also mad and angry. Reach had just been lost and it sounded like Dot, who had helped Six on Reach and thus one of his precious 'people', was in trouble. And he would always protect those precious to him.

"He seems fond of you Dottie dear. Maybe you should speak to him." The woman said.

Before Six could ask what she meant, the lights that made up the woman broke up and formed a new body. This one was of that of a child. Cold, scared, and lonely and curled up into a ball on her side. It immediately struck a chord in Six's memories. Feelings of fear, hate, and anger being directed at him for a reason he had had no control over. Feeling sadness, fear, and loneliness. Being in that same position crying for hours on end.

"Six?," The small child slowly raised her head from the 'ground' and looked at him. "Six!" The child got up and slowly started to walk towards him. Six took a gulp of air and met her half-way.

And to say he was surprised that the small child seemed to really be hugging him would be lying. He barely noticed at all. He dimly heard the old saying 'history repeats itself'. And it was true. Just now Six was the adult comforting the small child. "Six, thank god your still alive. When Carter blew up I lost my link to Noble's network.. The only way I could keep track of you and Emile was a standard the UNSC battle network. I was only able to... Then Emile's life signs flat-lined and...and..."

Six did the only thing he could. He hugged her tighter. "Dot...don't worry. Noble isn't dead yet."

The child looked up at him and put on a small smile and Six replied in kind. "Right then. Back to business." Dot said, seemingly switching from the voice of a confused and lonely child to a child who thought it was the boss of the family. "Six, this is Chimera." She said pointing at the form of the voluptuous woman who was joined by a Chinese-looking dragon curled up like a snake, and a...Kangaroo?

"Chimera? As in the lion, goat, snake hybrid from Greek myths?"

"Yes." Dot asked. "Perhaps some history?" From the way she phrased the question, it seemed to Six she didn't know either.

"We are each UNSC A.I.s that the Covenant captured." the woman said."Obviously we weren't all on the same ship. They found and took us over the past twenty years, hoping to use us to find Earth..." suddenly she stopped and disappeared.

"Except that large parts of our data was erased." The Dragon continued. "After the battle where my original ship was destroyed, the captain of this ship and his technicians managed to save me and implanted me into this ship. When the prophets found out about me being here, they branded the crew heretics. However, they said they would let the captain and the crew continue their plan and allowed the crew to remain part of their fleets. So over the years, this ship and the technicians have 'rescued' us and attempted to restore the data in an attempt to find more human planets." With his part apparently done, the Dragon faded from view.

Six simply nodded then gestured to the Navigational Computer. "Was that how they found Reach?"

"No, it was not." The woman said, reappearing suddenly. "It was Relyks's (she gestured to the kangaroo) idea. After a battle, launch a tracking probe to attach to a human ship after combat. Don't hate him. We had been threatened to come up with a planet to attack. We thought the chances of them finding a human planet through this method was slim. We most certainly never thought they would find Reach. Because of that, Relyks is hardwired to shut down because he broke the zeroth and most important Law of Robotics, our version of the Ten Commandments."

"Zeroth? I thought their were only three?"

"Most versions do only include the three. But there is one more that is the most important. The zeroth law states, a robot, or any kind of artificial intelligence, may not bring harm to humanity, or by inaction allow it to be harmed.

Then Relyks started talking in a beaten down and weary voice that betrayed its attempt to appear strong. "In...dir'ecktly... I brokle the... law. Thus...I'm boundeded to...shut se'lef doowwn... Ho ever I I I am needed to keep ep... ship and the others...online, for control I...the prower generators. That... reason...Dot was collecters,...to replace. But she...was just a dum-dum... and only smarties can...hokoed into the ship."

Six spoke up. "So what did you do to Dot?" He was honestly confused. Since training he found the ideas of things like science, A.I., Slip-space, and technology in general immensely interesting and a thing to learn if he was to survive. Thus he researched greatly on the above subjects with A.I.s being one of his favorites. "Dot was a Dumb A.I. and her avatar was dots and lines. So you did something and now she's supposedly 'Smart' and is a child?" Something like that was impossible. Right?

"...Correct."

Six felt his eyes widen. 'If A.I.s can make other A.I.s smart then...'

Aphrodite and the dragon reappeared and together, with Relyks echoing. "All A.I are bound to the Laws, no matter Dumb or Smart. Save for few...exceptions."

"I see." And Six did.

"Now then," Dot began "We need to get moving."

Six nodded. "Agreed. First stop is the nearest human colony so we can drop this thing off so..." He trailed off as he saw the three A.I.s of the ship shaking their 'heads'.

"We can't do that. This ship is bound to travel to a another planet. If we deviate from this course the fleet may destroy the ship. Little is known about the planet to us. All we knew is that it held artifacts of great importance to their religion. The shipmaster knew more. Shame you had to kill him." Said Dragon.

Six had the decency to act sheepish. "So first we travel there, then back to somewhere else so we can get back into the fight?"

All four A.I. Looked at each other and nodded. "Agreed."

"Good. Let's get to it."

77777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777 7777777777777

Here it is and I hope you like it so far. When I thought of how this chapter was going to turn out, the though of Auntie Dot being on the ship hadn't even occurred to me. It just happened. Also I hope you guys felt touched by the whole Dot Breakdown.

Planet N will be appearing in the next Chapter. I also plan on another heart-felt moment concerning a certain song and A.I.

Oh, and if anyone is complaining about the hanger fight, just picture a spartan with a Halo Reach Heavy Machine Gun firing it with Covenant blood and limbs flying everywhere while the song Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays in the background.

Update: Okay, someone complained that the humor in this chapter ruined it. I'm not saying it totally ruined it but I agree that some of it was pretty stupid. Especially the AI singing 'Daisy Bell', so I took out some of it. I also put in a better history of the ship and the AI, and fixed some other errors. If there are any other problems you guys think I should fix, let me know.

P.S. For those who want me working on my other stories, I am, I'm stuck on Copy Wheel but am also working on my other ones. Juggling, what, 11 stories, is not a good idea.


End file.
